The invention relates to an adapter for the connection of a connecting element at the end of a wiper arm to a connector element of a wiper blade.
The German patent publication DE 20 2005 021 307 U1 discloses a connecting device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade of flat bar construction, which connecting device is suitable for different wiper arms. The connecting device comprises at least one single-part or multi-part connector element which is fastened fixedly, but releasably, to a supporting element in the form of spring rails. An adapter is provided between each wiper arm and the wiper blade, said adapter having on the one hand connecting options for the connector element and on the other hand connecting options for one of the wiper arms or for connecting elements, which are fixedly connected to the respective wiper arm or are integrally formed with the same. A joint, the joint axis of which extends transversely to the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade, is disposed between one of the connecting elements and an adapter, which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the connector element or is connected between a part of the adapter connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the connector element and a part of the adapter connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the connecting element. As a result, there are three different adapters for three different connecting elements of the wiper arms.
The connecting device is suitable for a wiper arm with a hook-shaped end or connecting element or an end or connecting element having a lateral bearing pin and a bridge corresponding to a known sidelock principle, or a wiper arm with an end or connecting element, in which the wiper arm runs substantially rectilinearly above the wiper blade and is connected to the connector element according to the toplock principle.
Another connecting device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm is known from the German patent publication DE 103 47 637 A1. In this case, a connector element in the form of a sheet-metal claw has a central longitudinal web which faces away from the supporting element of the wiper blade and into which a transversely running pivot spindle is inserted in a rotationally fixed manner. An adapter with bearing openings which are arranged in lateral spring tongues is mounted pivotably on the pivot spindle, which projects in a floating manner on both sides of the longitudinal web. The adapter, which is manufactured from plastic, surrounds the sheet-metal claw from the outside and is clipped by means of latching elements and retaining elements into a connecting element which is open toward the wiper blade and is fixedly connected to the wiper arm. The adapter is on the one hand guided laterally on the sheet-metal claw by means of inner guide webs and on the other hand is inserted at the side walls thereof in a play-free manner in the connecting element. For this purpose, use is made of a button which is provided at the end of a spring tongue in a cover wall of the adapter and, in the fitted state, latches into a matching latching hole in a cover wall of the connecting element.